


Vampiro ferito

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Drago della tempesta [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Lee si trova al capezzale di suo padre.Partecipa a Parolando.Prompt: Hotel, Filo, Ansia e Malato!





	Vampiro ferito

Vampiro ferito

I lunghi capelli di Fong erano sciolti e abbandonati sul cuscino, il cinese teneva gli occhi socchiusi e respirava affannosamente.

Aveva delle profonde occhiaie, e gli zigomi sporgenti. La luce che entrava dalla finestra dell’ospedale lo illuminava.

Lee guardava suo padre, pallido in viso, scuotendo la testa.

“Perché ti metti così a rischio?” domandò roco.

Il ronzio dei macchinari e dei passi fuori dalla porta della stanza creava un basso brusio sotto le sue parole.

Fong fece un sorriso storto.

“Ta-tanto… alla fine di queste missioni… ci trasformeranno in Arcobaleno… Questa sarà la mia terza volta” biascicò.

< Promettere di rifarlo ad ogni generazione è l’unico modo per conosco per non diventare Vindice. In questo modo, tra una maledizione e l’altra, come vampiro posso vivere qualche anno di libertà. Anche se non so per quanto tempo ancora rimarrò uno dei più forti > pensò.

“Qui in Giappone sei lontano da casa… Dove passerai la notte?” domandò al figlio con un filo di voce. Il suo viso pallido era ricoperto di sudore, sul lenzuolo bianco era adagiata una mascherina per l’ossigeno.

“Non preoccuparti per me. Ho preso una stanza in un _Hotel_ della zona. Ti resterò vicino fino a quando non ti sarai rimesso. Poi tornerò in Cina” rispose Lee. Aveva i capelli lunghi legati in una morbida coda che gli ricadeva sulle spalle sottili, teneva una spada alla cintola.

< Vedere mio padre così debole, _malato_, mi rattrista. Non riesce più a bere un solo goccio di sangue.

Vorrei che mia madre fosse ancora qui con noi, almeno potrebbe restargli accanto > rifletté.

Fong cercò di alzarsi seduto, ma gli sfuggì un gemito, mentre gli tiravano i punti al fianco.

“Quindi quel ta-taglio… me lo hanno rattoppato… co-con ago e _filo_…” biascicò.

< Dovevo immaginarlo > pensò.

Lee si piegò in avanti e gli prese la mano gelida nella propria.

“Non farmi vivere così nell’_ansia_” lo pregò.

Fong strinse quella del figlio a sua volta, anche se a fatica; il tatuaggio del drago sulla sua schiena si dimenò. Le scaglie vermiglie della creatura millenaria raffigurata risaltavano sulla pelle troppo chiara, mentre i suoi occhi brillavano, fece un basso ringhio, mentre i suoi baffi fremevano.

Fong chiuse gli occhi, abbandonando la testa sopra il cuscino.

“Tranquillo…”.  
< Skull mi guarderà le spalle finché gli sarà possibile. Se non fosse per lui, non sarei qui a farmi ricucire in attesa della prossima missione, appena mi sarò dimesso. A quest’ora sarei già in una bara, ridotto a polvere senza bisogno dei paletti di frassino delle leggende > pensò. “… Non voglio… lasciarti solo…”.

Lee gli lasciò andare la mano e addolcì il sorriso, mostrando i canini aguzzi.

“Ora prova a riposare. Resterò con te fino alla fine dell’orario delle visite. I dottori sono abbastanza ottimisti.

Vorrei avere la tua fibra, invece sono cagionevole di salute come mamma” disse.

Fong chiuse gli occhi, regolando il respiro.

“Gra-zie, figliolo…” bisbigliò piano. Sbadigliò rumorosamente, mentre il dolore continuava a pulsare, le bende erano sporche di sangue.


End file.
